


Nobody is worse than Erik Lehnsherr

by Sherrybill



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 一个军事AU，特种兵ECE无差，也可以说是彩虹六号的AUGSG9 Erik × SAS Charles有借鉴彩虹六号冠军锦标赛CG的桥段，我实在是太喜欢场下情侣场上对手互叫名字这个场景了（把演习当恋爱就完事儿了）是DOFP时期的暴躁查和混蛋万，无差，的确是无差，我只是想看查用这个造型梳小辫子也许会有后续*小说中的彩虹小组是一个由北大西洋公约组织创建的国际反恐组织并从美国内政部获取资助。彩虹的总部在英格兰的赫里福德（在小说设定的时间时亦是特种空勤团的总部），因为英国是世界上最容易访问的国家之一，同时拥有世界上最重要的特种部队之一。大多数彩虹小组中的人物是美国人或英国人，但法国，德国，意大利，西班牙，加拿大和北约盟国以色列都至少有一名代表。 克兰西把彩虹小组描述为具有一个总负责人和一个作为二把手的副队长的结构。彩虹被描绘成“比隐秘行动更隐秘”的操作，并且在其自己的在全世界获取情报的特别情报机构基础上工作。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nobody is worse than Erik Lehnsherr

“你知道他们合不来。”  
戴眼镜的瘦削男人抬起头，把视线从笔记本底部移到Hank脸上。  
“你知道，”Hank把双手握在一起，为了证明自己在聊个轻松话题那样耸了耸肩，“古巴那次。”

对于新人要友好，这是Professor一向的处事风格和行事准则。  
甚至对待某些有“旧交情”的人也是？  
这个嘛，那就不好说了。

Charles飞快地敲打着提箱式笔记本电脑的键盘，炸弹倒数的声音在他耳边滴滴响着，让他不得不默念“冷静”这个词。  
冷静。  
他将背了无数次的代码按照顺序一行一行输入进拆弹器，调节着呼吸确保不会有任何错误。这并不是很长的一串指令，再有两秒他就可以——  
“别动。”  
他听见击锤被扣下的声音。  
事情还是要从两周前讲起，不过简单点说就是，Erik再一次成为了Charles的同事。  
Charles Xavier与Erik Lehnsherr，在一些长官那里小有名气的两个战术专家，十年前一次GSG9与SAS*的合作时初遇，在将近一年的训练和出勤时间里拥有相当不错的合作记录，但又因为“不宜公开”的原因突然终止了这段共事关系。Charles相信自己的现任长官绝对有关于这段往事的所有资料，但仍然，Erik在他加入这支北约内部的秘密小队的两年后又成了他平起平坐的同事。  
为此Charles甚至破天荒地缺席了他们的例行会议：一想到Erik那张脸他就无法冷静下来认真讨论任何事情。  
如果非得见面那就演习见，Charles面对好脾气长官时的态度很坚决，Erik Lehnsherr值得被打掉一颗牙。  
至于Erik怎么说？随便是“好久不见”或者“我也很高兴见到你”，Charles不在乎。  
但不能是这种情境，不能是他处于被动的状态。  
“Charles。”那个声音又从他身后响起，同时把枪口直接抵在他后脑勺上。  
“Erik。”  
Charles调整自己的呼吸，把两只手举起来放在耳边。  
“好久不见。”Erik用枪口把他的脑袋向前顶了顶，说话的语气听上去似乎心情不错。  
不能是这种情境。  
但他不能去摸自己的枪，只要Erik扣动扳机演习就会结束，Charles就会成为毫无疑问的输家。倒计时面板上显示还有两分钟，这意味着他还有翻盘的机会，毕竟这是一对一的赛点，他与Erik都是可以左右胜负的人选。“好久不见。”于是他说，忍住证明自己是个言出必行的人的冲动，“你可以开枪了。”  
“有人向我传达了你的问候，你想打掉我的哪颗牙？”  
门牙，Charles想，听着背后的动静猜测Erik在做什么——他应该是蹲了下来，保持和Charles差不多的高度，同时枪没有离开Charles的脑袋。  
“蹲监狱的滋味好受吗？”Charles抬眼瞄过计时器和计分板，顺带翻了一个对旁观者来说很难定义是不是白眼的白眼。  
这不客气的话成功换来了Erik的一刻停顿，但似乎这也换来了Erik停止游戏的决心。“我也很高兴再一次见到你，老朋友。”Erik说道，声音重新变得毫无波澜：“下一次或者你该避免把背后留给敌人。”  
Charles不知道这是否是他的机会，但他只有一分半钟，做就比不做胜算大。于是他猛地抬起手肘，冒着颜料弹走火的风险攻击Erik的下巴。幸运女神这一次站在了他这边，Erik的枪歪向了另一个方向，擦着他的耳朵射出一发子弹。Charles没有放过这个机会，侧过身对着Erik的脖子又是一下，再整个身子转过去用小臂压住Erik的脖子，使出全身的力量压制他。  
枪被甩到了一边，而Erik花了一秒钟适应形势的逆转，“高超的格斗技能，”Charles的老朋友喘着笑起来，露出整齐的、一颗不缺的牙齿，“你练得不错。”  
“我曾经把背后留给我的朋友。”Charles更加用力地抵住他的脖子，嘴唇不自觉地紧绷：“很显然也没得到什么好结果。”  
Erik依旧保持着那个笑容，隔着防弹玻璃与Charles对视。“但这让你练得不错，比十年前更令人印象深刻。”Erik这样回应，他的眼睛此刻是绿色的，由于灯光的直射瞳孔缩成一个小小的圆。  
和他相比Charles显得格外愤怒，而此时此刻Charles不想收敛自己的情绪。  
“帮我个忙，”他抬高小臂令Erik抬起下巴，“报个时。”  
Erik顺从地扬起脑袋并且抬起一点身子，一只手顺势搭在Charles的腰上保持平衡。  
“还有二十秒，十九秒，十八——”  
Charles掏出枪对准Erik的下巴扣动扳机。

更衣间里总是很拥挤，Charles特意等到其他人都换完之后才走进去，他迫不及待地脱掉沾满颜料的防弹衣和作战服，打开柜子拿出自己的训练服。  
然后他从柜门的镜子上看见了一个不速之客。  
“下班之后有什么计划？”不速之客先他一步开口问。  
“回家睡觉。”Charles脱掉背心套上一件干净的，把乱糟糟的头发松开重新绑在脑后。他能察觉到整个换衣服的过程中Erik都在盯着他腰上的疤痕看。  
那是他在古巴留下的伤疤，跟着他十年之久以至于没人还会问他是怎么搞成这样的……不过如果你要问，他会说是友军误伤，这是他一贯的说辞。  
某种程度上的实话，友军误伤。  
“想要喝一杯吗？”Erik的话打断他的走神。  
Charles回头看他，发现他下巴上还留着那可笑的白色颜料弹的痕迹之后眉毛忍不住挑起来。Charles承认自己是故意的，专门挑了不被布料覆盖的地方打，但是Erik为什么还不把它洗了去。  
“你要是打算顶着那个东西出门，”Charles在自己下巴上比划了一下，“那还是算了。”  
他其实挺想笑的，但是他又不想面对Erik笑，那会搞得他们看上去关系很好一样。  
“我正准备回去洗澡，”Erik倚着衣柜喝水，“你住哪栋公寓？”  
Charles合上柜子，把钥匙放进裤兜：“南面那栋。”  
Erik拧上瓶盖把剩下的半瓶水丢给他：“二十分钟后楼下见。”  
Charles忍不住把眉毛挑得更高，而Erik似乎什么都懒得再说，他走到更衣室门口时停了一下脚步，回头看了眼头发依旧乱七八糟的Charles，走了出去。  
没人能比Erik Lehnsherr更混蛋。  
Charles拧开瓶盖把剩下的还算凉的水一饮而尽。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *
> 
> GSG9 德国联邦警察第九边防大队 （德語：Grenzschutzgruppe 9 der Bundespolizei，簡稱GSG 9 der Bundespolizei或縮寫GSG 9），是德国联邦警察的反恐怖活動特种警察部队
> 
> SAS 特种空勤团，或称空降特勤队，空勤特遣队（英语：Special Air Service，缩写：“ SAS”）是英国陆军的一支特种部队单位。它于1941年创立时为团级部队， 1950年5月13日编为独立兵种。该部队会执行各种各样的任务，包括：隐蔽侦察，反恐，直接行动和人质营救等。


End file.
